


Across The Stars

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: A few prompts written just for the Codywan peeps out there. You know who you are.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. "Wait right there, don't move!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can fight me on the title if you want. 
> 
> Welcome to this here collection of Codywan drabbles. That's right. Just Codywan. Only Codywan. I love them and I never get enough of them! The prompts are all from a post on Tumblr and when I remember how to do links I will link that post here. 
> 
> Uh, well I hope you enjoy the ride and I hope I can actually write all of them. Wish me luck. Thanks!

“Wait right there,” CC-2224’s voice grated on his own ears. “Don’t move!” The traitor was in his sights. True, the traitor was a bit away, but CC-2224 knew exactly who it was. It was  _ the  _ traitor. The one that CC-2224 failed in killing two years ago. 

“Cody.” The name was spoken softly and carried on the wind as it tried to reach the soldier’s ears. “Please, it’s me.” 

CC-2224 growled at the pleading words and shook his head. He wouldn’t let the traitor sink his teeth into CC-2224’s mind. He wouldn’t let the lies stain his thoughts. 

CC-2224 lifted his blaster once more and felt a thrill flow through his body as the traitor flinched back and lifted his hands. 

“It’s Obi-Wan,” The traitor spoke again with wide eyes.

_ Wide blue eyes stared back at Cody. They were filled with happiness as Cody spoke his vows. _

CC-2224 shook his head again, hoping to clear the images from his mind. 

“What are you doing to me?” He could barely see the confused look crumple the traitor’s face. 

“Cody?”

_ “Cody?”  _

_ Cody looked up from the ground and smiled at the copper-haired man in front of him. Obi-Wan smiled back just as soft. _

_ “Rex is looking for you.” _

A pulse raced through CC-2224’s head and he groaned at the pain.

“Who’s Rex?” He mumbled to himself.

“Your brother.” The traitor replied, sounding closer than before. 

“I don’t have a brother.”

_ “Well, of course, you do,” Obi-Wan said with confusion lacing his eyes. Cody wanted nothing more than to brush that look off his love’s face. “Rex is your brother. The 212th is comprised of your brothers.” Obi-Wan tilted his head in that endearing way that made Cody melt just a bit more on the inside. “Didn’t you know that?” _

“What’s happening to me?” CC-2224 ground out, risking a glance up (when had he fallen) at the traitor that stood above him with concern marring his features. 

“Dear one?”

_ “Dear one?” Cody questioned with a raised brow and teasing smile. Obi-Wan’s face turned red and he looked quickly to the ground. Cody is quick to reassure his love. “Hey, don’t worry.” He starts with a soft smile as he places two fingers under the Jedi’s chin and raises it carefully. “I like it.” _

“Cody?” His name is muffled and he feels as though he’s underwater.

“Obi-Wan?” CC-22 - - - - - -

No. 

Cody. His name is Cody. He served in the 212th Attack Battalion under General Kenobi. Under-

“Obi-Wan?” Cody repeats the name and risks another glance to the tear-stained face of the Jedi in front of him. 

“Cody.” Obi-Wan sobs the name and collapses to his knees. He lifts shaking hands to Cody’s face and cups it gently within his calloused hands. “Cody.” He says the name again as though he would forget it. As though it was the most precious thing in the galaxy.

“Obi-Wan.” Cody breathes out the name and tears fall from his eyes. Whether they’re from the pain in his head or the knowledge of what he had done, he doesn’t know. “I’m sorry.” Cody sobs out, dropping his head from the limp hold of Obi-Wan’s hands. It falls onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder and Obi-Wan is quick to place his hands on Cody’s head. The cool feeling of healing rushes through Cody. He doesn’t berate his love for wasting his energy. 

“Cody, I’m here.” Obi-Wan whispers as Cody’s vision starts to fade. “I’m here.”


	2. "That's a good look on you"

Obi-Wan leaned against the door frame with his arms folded loosely in front of him. His head rested against the frame and his face held a soft smile. He was tired and exhausted from the small mission he had just returned from, but he felt as though those feelings were pushed away by the sight in front of him.

Cody was on the floor in his blacks (though, at the moment they couldn’t quite be called that) with younglings surrounding him. It seemed as though they had gone through a few cans of paint already as not a single inch of Cody had been spared from their assault. Blues, greens, pinks, and purples were seemingly splashed all about his body. His smile was big and bright as he allowed the younglings to spread the paint on him. Laughter filled the air and joy filled the Force.

Obi-Wan hummed and leaned a bit further into the frame. He wishes he had his holo recorder with him so he could immortalize this moment. 

A sharp whistle interrupted the activity as the Creche Master gained the attention of the younglings. Obi-Wan couldn’t hear what was said. His attention was on Cody as he rose from the floor. 

Cody’s face seemed to split in two at the sight of Obi-Wan standing there in his tired glory. He made his way to his exhausted husband. Obi-Wan’s face kept that soft smile as Cody approached.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted quietly. He ran his eyes up and down Cody’s body. “That’s a good look for you.” He said, gesturing to the paint covering Cody’s body with a tilt of his head. 

Cody laughed and inched closer to the Jedi.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we matched,” Cody said with a sly smile. He watched as Obi-Wan paused in thought, then widened his eyes as a playful smile danced across his face. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Cody lunged before Obi-Wan’s tired brain could tell him to run. He captured the Jedi in a tight embrace and listened as Obi-Wan screeched and tried to wiggle his way out of the hold. Cody knew he was only succeeding in spreading the pain onto his tunics even further.

(Obi-Wan knew this too, though he didn’t mind.)

When Cody finally released his love, Obi-Wan’s tunics were a terrifying display of color. His blue eyes twinkled with delight and Cody felt himself melt at the sight. 

“Welcome home,” Cody whispered as he inched closer once more. He pulled Obi-Wan into another embrace that was softer than the last. Obi-Wan’s head fell onto Cody’s shoulder as they stood in the slowly dying light that seeped through the windows of the Creche. 


End file.
